


Scared of what?

by Skyyynn



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Sad, i wrote this at 3am and finished it at 5am, what is fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyyynn/pseuds/Skyyynn
Summary: Akashi said something that made Furihata mad at him.





	Scared of what?

"Kouki. I'm sorry. For what a jerk I've been." Is it happening? Akashi Seijuuro was apologising? To him no less. "I realise it now. Please stop ignoring me."

Akashi raised his hand to touch Kouki's cheek. Kouki flinched at the touch and he pulled away. Akashi never looked so hurt, things that this boy does to him.

"I'm so sorry." Akashi looked down at his lap, "I just thought you could be easily taken away from me and I didn't want that."

Furihata was confused. Someone as powerful as Akashi, was afraid, that someone as insignificant as him, would leave him? If he forgot what Akashi did that week, Kouki might have swooned.

"But that's no reason to do all those things. If you wanted my attention, all you had to do was ask." Kouki was angry, he had tears in his eyes, it took everything not to break down right there and then. 

Akashi was actually very sweet for the past week, listening to all of Kouki's selfish demands and helping him whenever he needed help with. Akashi had come to his house for a random visit on Monday afternoon saying that he had a week off school to study for exams. 

They mostly stayed in Furihata's room studying, well more accurately, Furihata was procrastinating while Akashi was studying some advanced business books. 

Whenever Furi needed something, Akashi would get it for him. They would get their meals together, sometimes cooking together. They would go out shopping together, to get supplies when they ran out. 

However, the problem came with just that. Akashi did not let Kouki go anywhere but the bathroom by himself. Akashi didn't let Kouki's friends come over to hang out together. When his friends came to his house to study together, Akashi turned them around and told them to leave. Akashi intimidated his friends and they messaged him after. They thought Akashi had him tied up in ropes or something. 

Akashi came back with one of his eyes golden, signalling that the other Akashi had awakened. 

Furihata had let it go for a while thinking that maybe Akashi was just stressed and needed that release, but the longer it dragged on, the more pissed Furihata got. 

The week was almost over and Akashi was leaving at the end of the week. Furihata did not want to cause an argument, but after a day of staying with the angry hetero-chromatic teen, Furihata's fuse blew. 

"Did something happen at home and you escaped here?" Furihata tried to reason with himself and maybe Akashi had just too much to handle. 

"No." Seijuuro answered. 

"Seijuuro, you know you can tell me anything right?" 

Seijuuro didn't answer, just continued doing his work. 

Furihata was trying. He did not want to keep feeling this way. No matter how many times and ways he tried to coax Seijuuro to tell him, he wouldn't budge. 

"Sei! What's wrong with you? I've been trying so hard to get you to open up to me but you never do. How long do you want to continue like this?" Furihata knew this was a different Akashi. 

The Akashi that only came out when the original was feeling cornered. The one that developed due to his fear of weakness. The one that did not have a weakness but the weakness was him. All of him.  

Furihata started to tear up, leaving Seijuuro shocked. 

 

* * *

 

_'Look at that. We made him cry. We promised we'll treat him well.'_

**'You promised. Not me. I'm doing what you can't. I'm protecting him.'**

_'You're making him miserable. Give me back the control.'_

**'Fine. But don't forget you're the one who came to me.'**

 

* * *

 

Akashi opened his eyes he didn't realised he closed. Looking directly at Furihata with his two red eyes, he went forward and hugged him. 

"I'm sorry Kouki. My father has been putting a lot of pressure on me these days and I just couldn't handle it anymore." Akashi apologised, over and over again. 

Furihata brought his arms up to hug Akashi. 

"Sei, you know you don't have to carry everything alone. I'm always here." 

"Yeah I know." Akashi nodded and pulled back. He sat on Furihata's bed and signalled for him to follow. 

"The other ... me ... has been bugging me too. He wants control. He's starting to fight me for control. And the voices I've not gotten since middle school came back, even worse than before. I thought I would lose you." 

Furihata clenched his fist. "Do you think that low of me? That I would leave you as soon as someone supposedly better comes around. Who do you think lasted so long with you when everybody else thinks you're some psychopath. I've been spending my time thinking that I need to be the best at something to be worth anything, but you showed me that love isn't so simple. Even if you didn't mean to. Who do you think I gave my first kiss to? Or my first time? My love isn't that fickle. How long did it take for me to accept your confession? Once I figure I like someone, it isn't that easy to get rid of me." 

Akashi smiled, "Thanks. You're stuck with me too." 

"And please don't say anything about being scared of me abandoning you or other people taking me away. It kind of brings back memories." Furihata smiled and gave a small smile. 

"What's wrong Kouki?" A silence enveloped them, Furihata opened and closed his mouth, trying to find the words to say. 

"During middle school, I had a different groups of friends, we all split up now so I don't see them anymore. Not that I want to. But they were my closest friends and we had many like heart-to-heart talks. Considering we're all guys, that's a feat. 

They confessed that they were both afraid that they would steal me away from each other, but I guess something happened between all of us, I just slowly drifted apart. I didn't know what I did, I didn't feel like I did anything differently from usual. They started talking behind my back and leaving me out of things. In the end, one transferred at the start of the last year of middle school and one migrated overseas. 

I hated it so much. I kept thinking about what went wrong, was it something I did or was it just a natural drift? I had so many thoughts cluttering my mind during those days. I entered high school and told myself to forget about those times. I made new friends and even a the team is considered family to me but I hate how I can't be completely open with them. I hate how I'm keeping my guard up even if it is actually nothing to worry about." Furihata was almost crying, "I'm sorry. We're supposed to talk about your problems and I ended up ranting about my own life which probably isn't that important anyways." 

"Don't say that. If you can tell me what to say, I can do the same. Don't say your problems aren't anything. You're important to me, I want to know what you feel and what you think. I want to know everything about you. I want you to open up to me." 

"It's the same for me Sei. Even if Seijuuro don't." 

Akashi and Furihata sat closely next to each other, loving the warmth of the person beside them. Akashi took Furihata's hand in his and linked them together. 

Akashi took a breath before coming clean, all the feelings from when he was in elementary school and middle school facing his fathers expectations, and the heartbreak from high school when he faced his first loss. His father had been piling more work on him, the stress of learning extra business classes in addition to his basic education. 

Akashi knew, he was weak. He was showing his vulnerable side. A side no one has seen before. He knew that if Kouki had left him, all the feelings and voices would come back, his strength is also his weakness. But until that day comes, he'll enjoy as much as he can. The way the other boy felt in his arms, the conversations they have, any fights they get into, before they go back to being acquaintances, ignoring each other's existence. He'll revel in the time where he felt he could let go and not fall down. 

Because he knew if they ever let go, he would never get back up again. 

**Author's Note:**

> What is fluff? LOLOL cause I can't write that.
> 
> And it isn't as angst as I thought it would be :( 
> 
> If I can't write angst, what is my life? lololol


End file.
